1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dobbies of the negative type for forming the shed in weaving looms, and more particularly to the fastening of the drawing cables on the suspension levers associated with the heddle frames.
2. History of the Related Art
Such fastening, in fact, raises relatively difficult problems, since it involves securing the ends of two cables of appreciable diameter on a piece whose width is necessarily narrow, while the forces exerted on the cables are extremely high. Among the different solutions proposed, mention may be made of the one disclosed in French Patent No. 2 499 106 to STAUBLI, relating to a clip having two parallel side plates supporting a pin for the articulation of an assembly at the end of a suspension lever. The side plates comprise, in addition to a curved lower guide, an upper stop provided with two forks traversed by threaded end pieces secured to the cables and forming bearings for nuts.
Although such a clip allows the tension of the cables to be adjusted, this is nonetheless only possible at the detriment of the weight of the assembly. The pivot pin wears out quickly and the continual pivoting of the assembly imparts detrimental vibratory effects to the drawing cables.